Kiseki Kazoku
by SkylarkOfTheMoon
Summary: Mafia AU. The Kiseki Kazoku is known as the most powerful and most feared mafia family in Japan, led by their boss Akashi Seijuurou. When their valued member, Kuroko Tetsuya gets kidnapped by a rival family the Kiseki will stop at nothing to rescue him. Rated for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: Stakeout

KISEKI KAZOKU

Summary: Mafia AU. The Kiseki Kazoku is known as the most powerful and most feared mafia family in Japan, led by their boss Akashi Seijuurou. When their valued member, Kuroko Tetsuya gets kidnapped by a rival family the Kiseki will stop at nothing to rescue him. They have one rule. "Family is family. They may be the most annoying bunch of assholes you will ever meet, but at the end of the day they're with you until the end of the line." Rated for violence and swearing.

**A/N: Hi minna of the KnB fandom! This is Skylark here bringing you my first multi chapter story for KnB. This story was inspired by the anime, Hitman Reborn and by a sniping game I play.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB or its characters**.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stakeout**

_KISEKI FAMILY HEADQUARTERS_

_Weapons Vault_

_Tuesday, 7:34 pm._

The rifle felt heavy in his hands as Midorima unloaded it from the rack. His hands swept over the long barrel, inspecting it for scratches. It was in its usual perfect condition. Nonetheless he pulled out a cleaning rag and began wiping every inch of it.

Takao stood in the doorway of the vault, watching Midorima worriedly. He was wiping his rifle roughly instead of the usual gentle motion he uses. Something was definitely wrong for him to treat his weapon carelessly. He treated his rifle like it was a vital part of him-cleaning it every available moment, maintaining its perfect condition and taking it out to the shooting range for practice. Takao once joked that he sleeps with the gun in his bed and got himself an annoyed glare in response.

It wasn't just Midorima, every one of them was frustrated these past days. Kagami and Aomine haven't argued at all, Kise spoke less than usual and Akashi's intimidating aura was even more palpable Takao was wondering why none of them was stabbed yet.

It was almost two weeks since one of their own was taken. Kuroko Tetsuya, the best spy in Kiseki and also one of its highly valued members, had been taken by Kirisaki Daiichi. They were founded just a year ago, but the brutality in their crimes had the best families on their guard. They have yet to be caught by the police and so far their boss had remained nameless.

Kiseki hadn't paid any attention to them until Kuroko had disappeared from his mission in Okinawa and Akashi had received a cryptic letter demanding him to hand over all the resources they had-clients, weapons, bases, everything. In exchange, Kuroko would be returned to them unharmed.

Akashi didn't trust Kirisaki if the way he had shredded the letter into pieces was anything to go by.

Now, the Kiseki Family was on the move, and they weren't stopping until they get Kuroko back.

"Shin-chan."

Midorima looked up, hands paused from their wiping. Takao was already prepared for their mission. He was dressed in black just like Midorima and his M-16 was slung over his shoulder.

"The others are waiting. Let's go."

Midorima slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed his lucky item-a Hibird keychain-and tucked it in his pants pocket.

Even in the mafia, Takao mused, Midorima still believed in Oha-asa.

* * *

Murasakibara and Himuro were waiting for them at the parking garage. Their ride for the mission was a work to behold. On the outside it was a regular, gray van with fake license plates, but on the inside it was a technical wonder. Computer screens lined one side of the van, displaying rows upon rows of data. On the other side hung their weapons-guns, knives, smoke bombs, you name it. The windows were tinted black so it was impossible to see the arsenal unless you were actually inside the van.

Midorima and Takao climbed in the back. Himuro was manning the computers, tapping away on the keyboard while fiddling with his headset. Murasakibara was the designated driver, despite having to hunch himself in the tiny seat.

"How soon until we leave?" Takao asked as he closed the door behind them. The van went dark, lit up only by the glow of the computer screens.

"We'll go once Kise and Kasamatsu get into position and when Aomine and Taiga are done scouting."

"Murasakibara, how many times have I told you not to eat in the van?" Midorima scolded Murasakibara who was eating umaibo at the front seat.

"Hmm, about twenty-three times for the month, I think. I lost count." The purple-haired giant kept eating.

Takao snickered, earning a glare from Midorima.

"Shin-chan is such a mother hen."

"Am not!"

"He has a point, Mido-chin."

"Shhh!" Himuro silenced them. "I'm getting a transmission." He twisted the knob on his headset and pressed a button. "This is Himuro."

_"This is Kasamatsu. We're in position."_

"We're on our way. Proceed as planned." Himuro cut off the transmission. "Atsushi?"

Murasakibara tossed his umaibo wrapper and turned on the ignition. The van gave shuddered and suddenly jolted forward, causing Takao and Midorima to slam against the doors.

"For someone who could afford a state of the art computer system, Akashi couldn't get a better van?"

"Shut up, Takao."

* * *

Murasakibara dropped them off at an alleyway before driving away to their position. Midorima silently climbed up the fire escape of the building that will serve as their vantage point. Takao followed him, watching the back of Midorima's head. He could still feel the green head's tension rolling off him in palpable waves. He didn't voice it out loud, knowing Midorima would just get mad or brush it off as nothing.

That didn't stop Takao from worrying though.

* * *

The building they were in overlooked the bar across the street. It was after dinnertime so only a few people remained inside. A high school basketball game was playing on the TV behind the counter, but nobody paid attention to it, too busy with their own conversations.

Kasamatsu stood behind the counter dressed in the bar's red and black uniform. He was wiping a glass, but actually he was looking out the windows, waiting for their target to arrive.

"Kise, do you see anything yet?"

Kise was dressed in a similar uniform with a cap to cover his hair. He was going around tables and loading empty beer bottles on a tray. His position provided him a closer view of the windows and the streets outside.

"Nothing. Aominecchi? Kagamicchi?"

"There's nothing on my end."

"Same here."

"Then, we wait."

Kasamatsu went back to wiping glasses. Kise went around cleaning tables while keeping his eye on the basketball game on TV. Outside the bar, Aomine and Kagami were on opposite streets watching anyone entering or exiting the bar.

Aomine was jittery. He didn't have the patience for stakeout missions. Kise and Kasamatsu were undercover specialists; patience was a prerequisite for them. As for Kagami, he just happened to be less bored than Aomine.

"Oi, Kise. What are the scores? The screen is so far from my spot.

"Aomine!" Kagami's voice crackled through his earpiece. "Are you seriously trying to watch a basketball game?! We're on a mission!"

"Im not standing out here all night without some form of entertainment. Plus, I know you're watching too."

"Aho!"

"Baka!"

"83-87. In favor of Shuutoku," Kise's voice interrupted their bickering.

"Wait 'til Midorima hears about that."

"I can hear you, idiot," came Midorima's voice, accompanied by Takao's muffled laughter in the background. "Go back to lookout or else I'll shoot you."

"Pft. Like you'd actually get me."

"I never miss a shot."

"And I've never been shot. Wanna test that out?"

"Never been shot? As if, Aominecchi! Remember that mission we went to two months ago?"

"Hey! That sniper got a lucky hit. How was I supposed to know he was aiming for me?"

"You know better than to stand in an open spot when there's a sniper around. You're just lucky he was off by a few centimeters and got you in the leg instead of an organ."

"Bastard. I couldn't walk right for days."

"That...sounded so wrong, Aomine."

"I didn't mean like that, pervert!"

"Me? A pervert? Like a pot calling a kettle black."

"Why you piece of-"

"All of you shut up before I call Akashi!" Kasamatsu threatened.

Everyone fell silent. Aomine pretended to text someone while Kagami looked at a shop window displaying basketball shoes. Midorima and Takao adjusted their weapons silently. The tension was back in the air and thicker than ever as they waited for their target to arrive.

Takao saw it before anyone else did.

"I have a visual. Black van at eight o'clock. It's passing your way Kagami."

Kagami looked at the reflection of the car in the shop's window. "Got it. Kasamatsu, Kise, they're here."

Kasamatsu glanced at Kise who nodded and tugged down his cap. They saw the van stop in front of the bar and a man stepped out, his grey hair was prominent against the black suit he wore. From his position Aomine managed to get a glimpse of his face.

"Haizaki..." Aomine muttered darkly.

Haizaki Shougo, a former member of the Kiseki and their best undercover specialist prior to Kise. Before Kuroko's disappearance Haizaki had betrayed Kiseki and joined Kirisaki, something Akashi didn't take too lightly.

Haizaki looked around. Thankfully, his eyes passed over Kagami and Aomine. He gestured to someone in the van and men dressed in black suits stepped out. Haizaki gave them orders before they dispersed and went different directions. With one last sweep at the area, he entered the bar.

"Midorima, locations," Kagami asked.

"Three in the left alley, two at the other one next to a lamppost. One across the street from Aomine and one just below me. There's also the driver."

"Leave it to us. Let's go, Aomine."

"Finally," Aomine cracked his knuckles," I was getting bored."

* * *

While Aomine and Kagami took care of the bodyguards Kise and Kasamatsu focused on the target. Haizaki looked around, surveying the area. Kise turned his back so he wouldn't see his face while Kasamatsu busied himself with the taps. Kise waited until he was sure Haizaki was behind him before suddenly turning around and 'accidentally' spilling him with beer.

"Hey! Watch it!" he yelled as the beer soaked his suit.

"I am so sorry, sir!" Kise pretended to fuss over the state of Haizaki's suit, babbling apologies. Kasamatsu smirked. The kid was a damn good actor.

"This is all my fault. I am so sorry," Kise continued his act.

"Damn right it is! Do you have any fucking idea how much this suit costs?!"

"What's going on here?" Kasamtsu stepped in," Is everything alright, sir?"

"No it's not. This clumsy oaf here," Haizaki shoved Kise who resisted the urge to punch the ex-Kiseki member," ruined my new suit."

"Is that so?" Kasamatsu glared at Kise who flinched. "Get a towel from the back."

"Y-yes sir!"

Kise ran off.

"I am terribly sorry, sir," Kasamatsu gave a bow. "Let me help you with your shirt and how about a free drink for all the trouble?"

"As long as it's not beer."

Kasamatsu gave a polite laugh and led Haizaki to the backroom. Kise had his back turned to them and made a few sniffles. He pulled out a towel from one of the drawers, along with a needle filled with a paralysis potion.

"Where's that towel I asked for?" Kasamatsu moved so he was behind Haizaki.

"Right here, sir." Haizaki made a grab for it. "No. Allow me, Haizaki."

"Huh? How do you know my-" It dawned on him. "Shit."

Kasamatsu grabbed him from behind. Haizaki butted him with the back of his head. Kasamtsu groaned from the pain, but managed to catch the kick aimed for his gut. He pulled Haizaki's leg and they collapsed to the ground. "Kise, now."

Kise pulled out the needle and grabbed one of Haizaki's arms. Haizaki shook free from his grip and landed a punch on Kise's chest. He gave a gasp and the needle crashed to the floor. Haizaki tried punching him again, but Kasamatsu grabbed his head and slammed it against the floor. A cracking sound was heard and Haizaki stopped struggling.

"Kasamatsucchi!"

"Don't worry. That only knocked him out. And maybe broke his nose." Kasamatsu called the others through his earpiece. "We got him."

* * *

_"We got him."_

Kagami heard Kasamatsu's transmission just as took down the last bodyguard. He slumped to the floor along with the others. All of them were covered in bruises and stab wounds. One of them had a bullet hole in his shoulder.

"I'm done on my end. Aomine?"

He heard a grunt followed by a popping sound which could only be Aomine's silenced gun.

"I got the others. The driver got away though."

"As always I have to clean up your messes." Midorima adjusted his scope to follow the speeding van. "Takao."

"Wind speed is 5 mph. Distance adjustment 1200 meters. Van is going 45 mph. It's a long shot, Shin-chan."

"Not for me."

Seconds later the van crashed into a fire hydrant. The driver had a bullet hole right in the middle of his eyes.

"The police should take care of that. Let's go, Takao."

They packed up their equipment and silently went down. Takao was behind Midorima again, watching the back of his head.

"The mission is over, Takao. You can stop breathing down my neck."

"I'm your spotter, Shin-chan. It's my job to watch your back."

"Watch your own back."

"I don't have to. You already have my back, don't you Shin-chan?"

Midorima didn't acknowledge it, but he didn't deny it either.

* * *

Himuro opened up the van and helped Kasamatsu pull Haizaki inside. They removed his weapons and cuffed his hands.

Kise opened the door to the passenger seat and was about to climb in when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him away.

"I'm riding shotgun."

"No fair, Aominecchi. I got here first."

"You rode shotgun last time."

"Show me pictures or it didn't happen."

"Why you-"

Kagami shoved past the bickering duo aside and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Bakagami!/Kagamicchi!"

Kagami flipped them off and put on his seatbelt

"Get in the back or we leave you behind. Your choice."

When the van pulled up to their spot, Takao opened the door to see Aomine squashed behind Kagami's seat and glaring at the back of Kagami's head. Kise sat across him with his feet dangerously close to Haizaki's head. Himuro sat on the chair in front of the computers with Kasamatsu sitting on the floor next to him. Takao would have laughed at the sight of grown men trying to fit in a tiny van if Midorima hadn't pushed him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Everyone all set?" Kagami called out.

Takao adjusted himself to a comfortable position. He kicked against Kasamatsu who glared and kicked him back. Takao stuck his tongue out at him.

"Children," Midorima muttered. He grabbed Takao by the shoulder and pulled him so that they were sitting next to each other with their backs against the van's doors.

Murasakibara looked at them in the mirror. "Next stop, Kiseki HQ."

* * *

**Well that just happened. Tell me what you think of the story so far and drop in a review. Sorry if it's a bit disorganized. I'm new to making long plots. I'm thinking of getting a beta to help me so if you have any recommendations I will be grateful to hear them.**

**See you all in the next chapter!**

_Chapter 2: Interrogation_

_"Really Akashi? Slamming my head on the table? I thought that was a move for beginners."_

_"You seem eager for punishment, Shougo. Are you secretly masochistic?"_

_Haizaki spat at him._


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogation

**Here's chapter 2 guys. Thanks so much for the faves and follows of the previous chapter. It really means a lot.**

**disclaimer: KnB does not belong to me. Although if it did there would definitely be more fan service. **

* * *

CHAPTER 2: INTERROGATION

_KISEKI FAMILY HEADQUARTERS_

_Interrogation Chamber_

_Wednesday, 4:17 am_

The interrogation chamber, or IC for short, was a dimly lit room positioned in the basement of Kiseki HQ. The room consisted of a metal table and two chairs bolted to the floor and a double sided mirror covered one side of the room. A single lightbulb was the only source of light.

Haizaki has had his fair share of interrogations in the IC. He was one of the best interrogators they had. He was ruthless when it came to their 'visitors' And the more they struggled, the harsher his methods became until they were practically pleading him to end it.

Right now, however, the roles were reversed as he woke up and found himself bound to a chair, staring at his *bedraggled form in the mirror across him. His face ached and he could feel am ache on his nose. He mentally cursed Kasamatsu.

"I see you're awake, Shougo." He saw red and gold eyes looking at him and immediately felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Nice to see you again, Akashi." There was a crack in his usually confident voice.

"I wish I could the say the same. When did we last see each other again? I can't remember. Let me think." Akashi cupped his chin and hummed as if he was thinking deeply. "Oh, right. Now I remember. We were trying to assassinate the head of a rival family when _somebody_\- and I don't know who-broke Ryouta's cover and sold him out. We were only lucky Daiki managed to extract him in time."

"Ryouta's still an amateur I see."

"_Was_ an amateur. Now his skills are more valued than ever." Akashi took the seat from Haizaki and perched his elbows on the table, chin resting on his clasped hands. "Tell me Shougo, do you remember Tetsuya?"

Haizaki flinched at the dangerous glint in Akashi's eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What about him?"

"He disappeared."

"So? Isn't that the point of being a spy?" Haizaki suddenly smirked which momentarily confused Akashi. "Maybe he finally got tired of being used as a toy. Like me."

Akashi grabbed Haizaki by the hair and slammed his head on the table. Hard. It made Kasamatsu's earlier head slam look like a simple flick to the forehead. Blood gushed from his nose and he felt a tooth come loose.

Akashi leaned so that he was eye to eye with him. "Don't ever compare yourself to Tetsuya," he hissed.

"But I'm right, aren't I? He's just a toy for you to play with as you please and once a new model comes put you're just gonna throw him away. You did it to me with Ryouta. Hey, how's Mayuzumi's spy training coming along?"

Haizaki's face connected with the table again. Twice. Thrice. Four times. Five. Until his entire face was covered in his own blood. He spit out a tooth and smirked when it landed on Akashi's white dress shirt.

"Really Akashi? Slamming my head on the table? I thought that was a move for beginners."

"You seem eager for punishment, Shougo. Are you secretly masochistic?"

Haizaki spat at him. He missed his target and bloody saliva covered the table.

"What makes you think I know where Tetsuya is? For all you know he's already dea-"

There was a flash of something silver. Haizaki felt his head yanked backwards, exposing his pale neck before something cold and metallic touched his skin.

"One slash, Shougo. It's only going to take one slash and it's goodbye forever." Akashi pressed the knife harder against him. It wasn't enough force to draw blood, but it made it difficult to breath. He choked and Akashi wore a face of malevolence. "Such a shame really. I haven't even utilized all my techniques yet, but unfortunately we're on a tight schedule. If you don't know anything we'll just move on."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Do it." Haizaki pressed himself against the blade. Akashi drew it back before it could cut the skin. The redhead allowed himself a small amount of surprise. Shougo had more guts than he gave him credit for. He'd thought the grey-haired would be talking by now.

"It's no fun when your victims play along, isn't it Akashi? You like seeing them squirm in their seats, their pained screams echoing the walls and tears running down their face. Well, that's too bad." Haizaki's grey orbs were defiant as he looked at Akashi. "I've had enough of falling to your whims and putting up with your orders. Why do you think I left you guys in the first place? You can try all you want, but I am NOT telling you a thing."

The blade tensed against his throat. Haizaki screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the blow to end it all. He expected immense pain and the black that fills one's vision as they slip away. What he did not expect was the pressure from his neck disappearing when Akashi put down the blade. His eyes flew open just as Akashi tucked the blade away.

"What's the matter, shorty? Afraid to get your shirt dirty? Man, when did you become such pa-"

_Bam_!

Haizaki's head jerked sharply to the right as pain blossomed his cheek.

"Please refrain from insulting me, Shogo. It's petty." Akashi flexed the hand he used to punch him. It reminded Haizaki of the time Aomine had punched him from sabotaging on of Kise's mission.

"You're right about one thing though. This is no fun." Akashi faced the mirror and straightened his clothes. "Nijimura, this is boring. Take him back."

Haizaki's eyes widened in surprise.

On the other side of the mirror Nijimura watched everything play out between the Kiseki boss and his former subordinate. He pressed a button on the control panel, activating the speakers inside the IC.

"That'll do, Akashi. You may leave." Akashi gave a small nod, glared at Haizaki and walked out the room.

Nijimura watched as Haizaki flexed his jaw and spit out another tooth. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Idiot. You blew your cover again."

* * *

_KISEKI FAMILY HEADQUARTERS_

_Main Control Room_

_Wednesday, 4:25 am_

Riko looked up from her computer screen as Akashi stepped in, a scowl painted on his face.

"I'm guessing Haizaki didn't say anything."

"You guessed right."

"Tch. You should have let me in there. I wanted to try out a new interrogation technique."

"Does it involve throwing them in an aquarium filled with spiders like last time?" Akashi remembered that interrogation. It was very entertaining.

"Nope. I used spiders last time because he was arachnophobic. Haizaki on the other hand, well, let's just say I'll need ice water and 50,000 volts of electricity."

"It sounds too easy."

"Not unless he's stripped naked."

"Now that sounds fun."

"Ugh! Will you two stop it?" Momoi said from another set of computers. "As entertaining it is to watch your sadistic flirting with each other some of us are trying to work here."

"Sadistic..."

"...flirting?"

"I swear. It's like everyone in this family is oblivious," Momoi muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Riko-chan~." With a flip of her pink hair, Momoi went back to the computers. She pulled up a file marked 'Kirisaki Daiichi Family' which contained every single thing they know about the rival family.

"We're still unable to find out who their boss is, but based on the intel Imayoshi-san gathered we narrowed it down to fourteen possible suspects." Momoi displayed the pictures of their suspects on the main screen. Akashi walked over and studied every shot along with the files Momoi had compiled about them. Robbery. Assault. Arson. Terrorism. Murder. Each one of them had a criminal record to their name.

That was the problem.

"None of them is the leader."

"Eh? But Imayoshi-san-"

"He has very good sources, but he looked at the wrong ones. Kirisaki Daiichi specializes in black market trading and assassinations. While all evidence are somehow connected to them they were never convicted so we can only assumes that they have connections within the law. All these men before you are lowlifes without any class at all. They're bad, yes, but they're not bad enough by Kirisaki's standards." Akashi slid a finger across the screen and deleted all of the files. "The person we're looking for is someone clever enough to work under the radar yet with enough political background to bend the rules. Check files on political families. Find anyone who's had trouble with the law but wasn't convicted."

"That's a difficult request, Akashi-kun. You know how hard it is to access government files." Momoi gave a smile. "Give me thirty minutes."

"You have twenty."

"I'll get you results in ten."

Akashi gave a small smile and approached Riko. The brunette was scanning a cellphone on the computer. Rows of data appeared on the screen before her-numbers, text messages, photos, etc.

"Bad news. Haizaki's phone has a built in fail-safe. Once you enter the wrong password three times in a row the phone's entire hard drive will be erased."

"And the good news?"

"He's an idiot," Riko deadpanned. "It only took me the first try to get it right."

"Let me guess, _ShougoROX07_?"

"Something like that." Akashi saw Riko smirk slightly for reasons unknown. What secret was she hiding this time? "Anyway, I haven't found anything so far. Beneath his subscriptions to porn sites and basketball monthly, Haizaki rarely messaged anyone."

Riko glanced at Momoi who was tapping her keyboard. "I can get you results in seven minutes."

"Riko-chan!" Momoi shot her an annoyed look before her competitiveness took over her. "Akashi, I'll get you results in five."

"Both of you know have three minutes to get me a lead." Akashi knew well enough when the two girls' competitive spirit would start flashing. It was an advantage at this point.

As the girls furiously typed away on their keyboards Akashi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He'd gotten no more than ten hours of sleep the past week. Every waking hour was spent digging through their sparse evidence, locating anything useful that would point them to Kuroko's location. So far every road had been a dead end.

But if there's anything Akashi believed in, it was the determination of his family. They may be crazy, sadistic and dysfunctional, but they get the job done. Now that it involved one of their own every one of them was twice as determined and twice as deadly.

Nijimura entered the control room.

"Hanamiya Makoto."

Akashi's eyes flew open. He looked at his external advisor who was adjusting the cuffs of his shirt. Blood was smeared on the edges. Nijimura pulled them up before he could inspect further.

"Game over, ladies. Nijimura wins."

Riko and Momoi groaned and shot glares at Nijimura who gave a victorious smile. "Did you not hear what I said? Hanamiya Makoto. Look him up."

"How did you get Shougo to talk?" Akashi asked.

"I have my ways, Akashi." Nijimura was good. Akashi would have left it at that, but the way he avoided his eyes made him suspicious. As if reading his mind, Nijimura looked at Akashi. The redhead calmly looked back.

"When was the last time you slept?"

Akashi knew lying was futile. The bags under his eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Three days ago."

Nijimura made an exasperated noise. "Riko, Satsuki, get those files ready for the briefing later. Seijuurou, go to your quarters."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to sleep."

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order." Akashi opened his mouth to argue that no one can order him around but Nijimura cut him off. "As your external advisor it's my duty to make decisions for the wellbeing of he family and its members. The boss is no exception. You are in no condition to lead missions sleep-deprived."

"I will not rest until Tetsuya is rescued."

Nijimura rubbed his temples. Damn stubborn kids.

"Fine. 15 minutes. Take a catnap for 15 minutes then you can join he briefing."

"There's really no ne-"

"15 minutes or 15 hours either way you're resting your eyes." As an added threat Nijimura said," Don't make me call Atsushi to drag you there."

Akashi (reluctantly) complied.

* * *

**The interrogation scene was my favorite one to write so far. Haizaki is such a fun character to write. (Especially when he's not a grumpy douche with horrible hair)**

**Some explanations.**

**Nijimura is an external advisor for Kiseki. He's not part of the family per se, but his alliance is with them. His job is pretty much like a vice captain to Akashi although he is older and has more experience.**

**The technique Riko was talking about was using phobias against the people they're interrogating. In this case, she was suggesting that Haizaki has aquaphobia or electrophobia.**

**As for Nijimura's last line when Akashi interrogated Haizaki, well that's a surprise. *wink, wink***

**So thanks for reading. I appreciate the follows and the faves. Thank you! :) **

_Chapter 3: Research_

_"Muro chin, can I crush him?"_

_"Remember the last time you 'crushed' someone?"_

_"I'll hide the body better this time."_

_"Atsushi. No."_


	3. Chapter 3: Research

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews in the previous chapter. Reviews are my sunshine in the rain and lemonade on a hot day and fruit loops in a milk sea of cheerios. :)**

**Okay, corny metaphor aside I'm here to answer a question some of you asked me. _Where is Kuroko? _Don't worry about him. I assure you he's safe (despite being in the hands of the enemy and everything) but sorry to say he won't appear until the final chapters. Hope you don't mind the wait. Here's some consolation cookies! *hands virtual cookies***

**I'm open to any other questions you guys might have. Just leave it in a review and I'll be sure to answer you ASAP.**

**There's not much action in this chapter. Just a brief description of their headquarters, some donuts, a pissed off Akashi and a sort-of motivational speech.**

**I do not own KnB because if I did crazy shit will happen.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: RESEARCH

_KISEKI HEADQUARTERS_

_Main Control Room_

_Wednesday, 9:30 am_

One of the reasons for Kiseki's success was their impressive computer system. It was developed by Aida Kagetora, one of Kiseki's former members, and was named as the Miracle System. Its database was connected to everything-the media, cellphone towers, live camera feeds, etc. Anything the Kiseki needs was just a click away.

The system was set-up in the Main Control Room. Rows of computers formed a semicircle at the front of the room. A large display screen dominated an entire wall for when the entire team needed a view of the data. The screen currently displayed a map of Tokyo which was marked with red dots.

Right after receiving Hanamiya's name, Momoi researched everything she could about the suspected leader of Kirisaki. She hacked into the city's real estate records and obtained a list of properties purchased by Hanamiya. The red dots on the map represented the locations of the said properties. There was a high probability of Kuroko being held in on them. And if he wasn't?-well, Momoi was prepared to rummage every single piece of land Japan has to offer.

Himuro and Riko came in the control room, carrying boxes of doughnuts and a large pot of coffee. Murasakibara was right behind them, chewing on a powdered doughnut.

"We have breakfast!" Riko declared, plopping down the box on the large conference table where they held their briefings. After picking a strawberry doughnut for Momoi and a glazed one for herself, she sat down in front of the computers and opened up the system. While Momoi was looking at locations, she busied herself with analyzing criminal records of possible members of Kirisaki Daiichi.

Himuro had his PDA in his hands and was typing on it as he took a sip of black coffee.

"What'cha doing Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, powder and crumbs dusting his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Atsushi." Himuro handed him a tissue and kept typing with one hand. "I'm monitoring the newsfeed to see if Kirisaki was recently mentioned. The only thing I have right now was a suspicion that they were behind a prison break two weeks earlier. One of the escapees was linked to Kirisaki."

"Muro chin, can I crush him?"

"Remember the last time you 'crushed' someone?"

"I'll hide the body better this time."

"Atsushi. No."

Murasakibara pouted and grabbed another powdered doughnut.

By the time Nijimura arrived Momoi had marked more areas on the map, Riko had narrowed down nine members of Kirisaki and Himuro had found five cases involved with Kirisaki. They were no closer to finding out where Kuroko is, but at least they were going somewhere. He sat down at the conference table and began analyzing their files.

Nijimura looked up at the sound of the door opening. Akashi stepped in, emanating an irritated aura which made everyone in the room shiver, minus Nijimura of course.

The redhead glared at him.

"You said you'll wake me up in fifteen minutes."

"Did I? Oh well, I must have forgotten." Nijimura didn't bother to hide his smirk. Akashi glared harder. "Don't look at me like that, Seijuurou. It was for your own good. Now you're fully rested to stab anyone your cold, little heart desires. I'll even let you borrow a knife from my collection."

Akashi weighed the pros and cons of killing his adviser right them and there. Pros, he can find a new, less annoying, less busybody adviser. Cons, Nijimura will probably return as a ghost and haunt him for the rest of his life.

Akashi settled for kicking him under the table. He smirked in satisfaction at Nijimura's wince. Propriety be damned. Akashi can be petty when he wants to be.

"While you were off enjoying your beauty sleep-" Akashi aimed another kick at him, but Nijimura dodged it,"-we put together a file of Hanamiya Makoto. You were right as usual. He's the son of one of the higher-ups in the government. He was accused of several cases of smuggling, blackmarket dealing and forgery, but _Daddy dearest_ pulled some strings and all cases against him were dropped."

"Do we have anything that connects Hanamiya to Kirisaki Daiichi?"

"We have one," Himuro answered. He slid his PDA across the table to Akashi who picked it up and read the news article displayed on it. "A few months ago the police performed a drug bust in District 5. One of the dealers they arrested confirmed that Hanamiya was their supplier. However, when the police questioned Hanamiya he denied allegations. The case was closed days later due to lack of evidence. More days later the dealer that ratted him out was found dead. He was poisoned and his tongue was cut off-Kirisaki's signature killing style."

A horrifying image entered Akashi's mind, of Kuroko lying on the floor with blood flowing from his mouth. His tongue was missing and his baby blue eyes were dull and lifeless.

Nijimura must have sensed it because he was suddenly squeezing Akashi's shoulder, breaking him out of trance. The adviser wasn't much for words, but his face said everything Akashi needed to hear.

_"We'll get him back."_

* * *

Akashi spent a good part of the morning memorizing everything he needed to know about Kirisaki. Every significant detail was carefully stored away in the recesses of his mind. He was already formulating strategies in his head and techniques he would use to make Kirisaki suffer if Kuroko was harmed in any way.

The doughnuts dwindled as the other members of the team arrived. Akashi paid no attention to them, focused solely on drawing up plans and backup plans and backup plans to the backup plans. At some point somebody placed a cup of tea in his hands and he took a sip from it, the bittersweet taste invaded his mouth and woke up his senses. Any noise was drowned in the background-an argument between Kagami and Aomine, Riko and Momoi typing away, Kise's cry of pain from Kasamatsu's smack and Takao's muffled laughter.

Only when there was silence did Akashi finally look up.

A somber mood had fallen over the table. No one was talking. The only sounds in the room was the typing of keyboards and a burp as Murasakibara finished the last doughnut.

In that instant, Akashi knew how every one of them felt. Kuroko's presence may have been mostly undetectable, but at the very least they felt complete, they felt like a family. Now that he disappeared for real his absence was more noticeable than ever. It was like a gaping wound across pale skin.

Akashi cleared his throat and heads swiveled to look at him. He shared a glance with Nijimura who already knew what was coming.

"I always win so I am always right," he declared. At first it seemed like another proclamation of his ego until he added," Therefore, I am right when I say this: _We will get Tetsuya back."_

The atmosphere changed in an instant. Desolate looks morphed into one full of hop. There was that certain fire in their eyes, fire that spoke of power and determination. They _will _get Kuroko back and nobody, not even Kirisaki Daiichi, would stop them.

_*beep* *beep* *beep*_

Akashi pulled out a sleek, black device from his pocket. Cellphones were tricky in their line of work. They can be wiretapped to allow a third party to listen in conversations and if they make a long call they can be tracked down by the police. It had been Riko's idea to make their own model, one capable of the basic features of a regular phone, but also something virtually untraceable. Each member had their own cellphone which was connected to everyone else's. The only way to contact a Kiseki member was if you were a Kiseki member yourself.

So it was a surprise that Akashi's phone would ring. No one ever called him directly. Akashi made it clear that all reports were to be delivered to him personally. He accepted phone calls _only_ if it was an emergency.

He flipped the phone open and read the contact name.

His eyes widened.

Nijimura already knew something was wrong based on that reaction alone. He peered at Akashi's phone and felt his own eyes widen at what was displayed on the screen.

_Caller: Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**And done! :) This was originally longer, but I had to to cut it into two parts. The Kiseki team begins their next mission in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the support minna! You guys are awesome! ;)**

_Chapter 4: Rendezvous_

_The time was 3:00 pm._

_All of them simultaneously touched the weapons concealed under their clothes._


	4. Chapter 4: Rendezvous

**Allow me to channel Sakurai Ryou for a moment.**

**Sumimasen!**

**Sumimasen!**

**Sumimasen!**

**I was unable to post this chapter last week because we had our prom and I was really pissed off for a few days and rebelling against some stuff and I had headaches and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. You get my drift.**

**Oh wow, look at that follower count. Ah, I feel so loved. ;) Thanks minna~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB. If I did, Extra Game would be updated on a weekly basis. **

* * *

CHAPTER 4: RENDEZVOUS

The voice on the other end wasn't Kuroko's much to Akashi's disappointment. He resisted the urge to throw the phone across the room and instead listened to what the caller had to say.

_"3 o'clock. Tokyo Shopping Center. Don't be late."_

Since the call, Kiseki was a flurry of activity as everyone took care of their own devices. Intense and suffocating adrenaline was palpable in the air like the atmosphere when soldiers prepare to head out to the battlefield. Gone was the dull, gloomy aura of that morning, replaced by the yearning for action.

Time to get Kuroko back, and maybe kick Kirisaki's ass while they're at it.

No wait, _definitely_ kick Kirisaki's ass while they're at it.

* * *

Akashi was in his room preparing himself. He stood in front of the mirror and smoothed out the creases of the dark red dress shirt he wore. Clothes may seem like a trivial thing in their line of work, but one's appearance and mannerism were just as important as the weapons they use. With his custom, black suit Akashi looked like every bit of the invincible mafia boss he was.

Akashi reached for FN 5-7 on his bedside table and hid it in the holster concealed in his suit jacket. He was never one for field work, preferring to stay in the background overseeing everyone else, calculating the moves of both enemies and allies. But that didn't mean he was incapable of combat. His precision with a handgun was the same as Midorima's with his rifle-accurate and lethal.

"Are you sure you're not coming with us?" he addressed Nijimura who was standing in the doorway.

The older man shook his head. "I have things to take care of on this side."

Years spent working with him, Akashi knew not to question any of Nijimura's choices. There was no question about his loyalties. Every choice he made had a good reason behind it so Akashi allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He had told him so one day and Nijimura had replied," It doesn't matter what I want. As long as it's for Kiseki, I'll do it."

Nijimura walked inside Akashi's room and held out a leather case which Akashi took. He opened it to reveal a knife, and not just any knife. It was one of the knives Akashi has always wanted to use ever since he saw Nijimura's weapon collection years ago. It was a butterfly knife roughly the size of his palm. The hilt was made of a smooth, black metal with silver lining the edges. The blade was sharp and glistened under the lights.

Nijimura picked it up and expertly twirled the knife in his hands to hide the blade. Akashi watched him carefully, committing the moves to memory.

"Just like I promised." Nijimura handed it over to Akashi who tucked it inside his sleeve, close enough to grab it when the need arises.

"Seijurou."

Akashi looked up.

"Don't even think of returning without Tetsuya. It's hard to find good spies these days."

Akashi didn't miss the note of concern under Nijimura's flippant statement.

"That's the plan."

And he didn't intend for it to end any other way.

* * *

Aomine and Kagami weren't arguing-for once-when Akashi arrived at the parking garage minutes later. Both wore expressions of intense concentration, reminding everyone how close the two of them were with Kuroko. They may be on each other's throats on a daily basis, but once they have a common goal Aomine and Kagami were a force to be reckoned with.

Akashi hit them both on the head.

"What was that for?!" they asked in unison, clutching their heads.

"Save the deadly auras for when we face Kirisaki. You're scaring Ryouta," Akashi answered. Sure enough Kise was cowering behind a scowling Kasamatsu, muttering something about how 'scary' Aomine and Kagami were.

* * *

It was 2:58.

Akashi sat by the fountain in the center of the shopping mall they were told to meet. Kirisaki had chosen a good time and place to meet. The mall was one of the most popular ones in the area that nobody would pay attention to the gathering that was about to occur, providing cover for both sides.

His team was scattered in different floors, all of them with a good view of their boss down below on the ground floor.

"Any sign of them?" Akashi asked through his earpiece.

"Negative," Himuro answered. He and Murasakibara were across the street from the entrance of the mall, watching anyone exiting or entering the premises. Himuro had hacked into the mall's security cameras to look for suspicious behavior, but do far he'd gotten nothing. "I don't see anyone that matches the profile Momoi and Riko assembled."

"Do you think they're coming, Akashicchi?" Kise's voice buzzed through the earpiece.

Akashi left the blonde's question unanswered. He didn't want to to dwell on that possibilty. This meeting was their chance to find Kuroko's location. He wasn't about to let anything get in the way.

The time was 2:59.

* * *

As the sniper Midorima had the greatest vantage point out of all of them. He was located at the third and highest floor of the mall, his hands against the railings and looking over the entire place.

Next to him was his ever present spotter, Takao who was scanning the lower floors. His eyes instantly picked out his teammates-Akashi at the ground floor sitting by the fountain, Aomine and Kagami strolling nearby on the same floor, Kise near the fire escape on the second floor with Kasamatu a few feet away pretending to window shop, and lastly, him and Midorima at the the topmost floor.

The plan was for Midorima and Takao to alert them of the locations of their enemies. They'd take care of the top floor, Kise and Kasamatsu on the second floor, and Aomine and Kagami on the first floor. While they handled that Akashi will face off with Hanamiya. Based on Momoi's data, Kirisaki was a stealth based mafia family. They wouldn't risk a confrontation in broad daylight, especially a confrontation they would never win.

The time was 3:00 pm.

All of them simultaneously touched the weapons concealed under their clothes. Akashi felt for Nijimura's blade hidden in his sleeves and the gun by his waist. All around them the rest of the shoppers chattered away, unaware of the tension in the air.

"Takao. Over there."

Takao followed Midorima's gaze to the movie theater at the ground floor where Akashi was located. A movie had just finished and a crowd was walking out. Takao analyzed their faces, comparing them to the pictures on Kirisaki's files.

Not one of them matched.

"False alarm, minna. Sorry about that."

Akashi sighed and dropped his hand from the butt of his gun. The others followed in suit, dropping their hands from their weapons.

It was the wrong move.

In that one crucial moment a series of events happened in the same time.

One, Midorima was roughly pulled away from Takao's side and he felt something cold and sharp touch his neck.

Two, a car pulled up next to Himuro and Murasakibara's van. The next thing Himuro knew was the window next to him breaking into pieces.

Three, Kise felt himself grabbed from behind. Kasamatsu heard his cry of surprise and turned around just in time to see the blonde disappear behind the fire escape door.

Four, Kagami cursed as he saw a red, blinking dot appear on Aomine's forehead. Aomine cursed as he saw the same on Kagami's.

Five, Akashi's phone rang. Kuroko's name was displayed on the screen again. He answered it.

_"There's a black sedan waiting outside next to your van. Get inside or your precious family members say goodbye."_

Akashi felt a momentary wave of fear wash over him as he searched for his team. Aomine and Kagami were locked into position, two red dots on their foreheads. Kise has disappeared from his spot. At the top floor, there was a man right behind Midorima holding him at knife point.

_"You have 20 seconds."_

Akashi immediately stood up from his spot and swiftly exited the mall. He crossed the street to their van, noting the shards of glass on the ground. A black sedan was next to it with its engine running.

Someone was pointing a gun to Himuro.

"Get in the car," the gun-holder ordered.

"Drop your weapon first," Akashi demanded.

"Get in the car or Pretty Boy here gets his face blown off!" To prove his point he pressed the barrel of the gun to Himuro's temple.

"Akashi don't do i-" Himuro winced as the gun was whipped against his head. Blood oozed from the cut that appeared on his forehead.

"Muro-chin!" Murasakibara cried out in alarm. He growled and looked ready to leap across the seats to strangle the gun-holder.

"Atsushi, stand down."

Murasakibara looked at him, eyes swirling with rage and fear.

Akashi calmly looked back. "That's an order."

The purple-haired giant reluctantly back off.

"Good boy. Your move redhead."

Akashi glared at the gun-holder before climbing inside the car. The interior was dark and musky and the seats were uncomfortable as he sat down. He looked through the tinted windows and released a breath when the gun was lowered from Himuro. He looked at their concerned faces before the car sped off.

The gun-holder spoke through his earpiece," We got him. Let's go."

* * *

_"We got him. Let's go."_

The pressure from Midorima's neck was removed and he turned to face his assailant only for Takao to stand in front him protectively, his hands were reaching for his gun.

"I wouldn't start anything if I were you," their assailant said as he pocketed the knife away," We already got what we came here for."

Midorima's eyes looked to the ground floor.

Akashi was gone.

* * *

Aomine sighed in relief as the dots disappeared from their foreheads. That relief was soon replaced by panic and rage when he realized Akashi had disappeared.

"Those son of a-"

Kagami grabbed his arm before he could make a scene.

"Lemme go Bakagami!"

"Not until you calm down, Aho!"

* * *

Kasamatsu bursted into the fire escape, gun drawn. He leveled a glare to the man currently holding Kise in a headlock.

"Let him go!" he ordered, pointing the gun on him. The Kirisaki member pondered for a moment before suddenly pushing Kise towards Kasamatsu. Both of them stumbled, giving him enough time to run down their stairs and out of Kasamatsu's shooting range.

"Damn."

* * *

Akashi looked at his captors. There were four of them. At the front were the gun-holder who had red hair and a permanent frown painted on his face and a man with dull black eyes who was playing with a knife. With him at the back seats were a man with slicked back hair pointing a gun at him and their sniper who had long bangs covering his eyes.

Akashi immediately matched them to the profiles.

_Yamazaki Hiroshi_

_Furuhashi Kojiro_

_Seto Kentaro_

_Hara Kazuya_

Four of Kirisaki Daiichi's main members.

"Where is Hanamiya Makoto?"

"Don't get excited, brat. You'll see him soon enough," the red-haired one-Yamazaki-said.

Akashi felt his lips twitch in annoyance. Who was he calling 'brat'? Just because he looked young doesn't mean he couldn't hold out his own on a fight. He was the boss of a mafia syndicate after all. He could kill all these four idiots in under a minute. The only reason he wasn't stabbing anyone right now was because they were taking him to Hanamiya, the only person who knows where Kuroko is.

So instead of lashing out and blowing their miserable heads off, Akashi glared at Yamazaki in the rear-view mirror, smirking when the he flinched. Next to him, Hara snickered.

The car came to a stop at a bridge that led from the Tokyo prefecture to the Kanagawa prefecture. It was built over a river that led to the sea. As it was still early in the afternoon, there were no other vehicles in sight except for theirs.

All five of the occupants stepped out. The man with the slicked back hair and a prominent mole on his forhead-his name was Seto-kept the gun trained on him.

"Hara, check his pockets."

The sniper approached Akashi and patted him down. The redhead wondered how on earth could he shoot someone of those long gray bangs practically covered his eyes. Hara pulled out Akashi's FN 5-7, his cellphone and the back-up pistol he hid in his ankle holster and flung them off the bridge. Akashi heard the splash of his items below. Lastly, his earpiece was tugged from its place and crushed under the heel of Hara's boot.

The situation dawned on him.

Akashi was alone and weaponless against four armed members of Kirisaki Daiichii.

* * *

**...and so the king has been captured by the enemy forces. What is Kiseki's next move? Find out in Chapter 5!**

**Honestly, I never thought this story would go that far so it really made me happy to read your support and kind words for my fanfic.**

**No preview this time, minna. Chapter 5 is currently in progress and will be posted in the following weeks. the only thing you should know is that everything is going according to Akashi's plan. What else do you expect from our lovely absolute Emperor? And in the next chapter we finally see...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...Hanamiya!**

**Sorry. Couldn't help it. I love dramatic effects. Anyway, see you all in the next update!**

**~Skylark**


	5. Chapter 5: Decoy

_**CHAPTER 5: DECOY**_

**Sorry for the very late update, minna. It was graduation season and as you can imagine my time was consumed by practices, final submissions, tear-filled farewells and the graduation itself.**

**But now I am officially on summer break! Hopefully I can finish this fanfic before summer ends because based from what I've heard from college my time will be filled with crying over looming deadlines and drinking enough caffeine to power a small town.**

**On another note, have you guys seen the Extra Game update? Never have I hated a fictional character so much til Team Jabberwock came along. I am totally rooting for Akashi and his Engrish speaking!**

**On another another note, better get your tissues and paddle boats out for the waterfall of tears about to emerge. Teiko Arc has just begun. *cue sounds of a million fangirls hearts shattering***

**On another another another note, what do you guys think of the new cover photo? Sorry for my lame editing skills. The pictures don't belong to me.**

**Thanks for your patience guys. Here's a long chapter for your wait. I hope you enjoy. Read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: This author does not own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

Ten minutes after Akashi's items were thrown over the bridge, a van and a black SUV were crossing the same bridge.

Himuro looked at his computers scanners as they drove over the bridge. "We're heading in the right direction. This is where the GPS signal tracked down Akashi's phone."

Murasakibara peered outside to look at the water below. "They didn't throw it overboard, did they? Aka-chin loved that phone."

"They probably did, along with his weapons," answered Kasamatsu. "The last thing Kirisaki Daiichi wants is kidnapping an armed man, more so an armed Akashi."

"But don't you think it's kind of reckless?" Kise piped in from his position on the floor next to Kasamatsu," Akashicchi is going into enemy territory without weapons or back-up."

Kasamatsu whacked him on the head, causing Kise to almost stumble into Himuro's chair.

"You're speaking as if you don't know what Akashi is capable of. He volunteered to be the decoy, remember? He won't just dive into something without knowing its consequences."

"Kasamatsu's right," Himuro added," I don't like seeing our boss captured either, but it's part of the plan. Akashi can divert Hanamiya's attention while we infiltrate their base and locate Kuroko. Have a little more faith in him."

Kise stayed quiet and inwardly wished Akashi luck.

* * *

_KANAGAWA PREFECTURE_

_Kirisaki Daiichi Family Headquarters_

_Wednesday, 3:30pm_

Akashi was looking at an office building.

Well, it _looked_ like any other ordinary office building, but there was this aura around it. Akashi could only compare it to the aura Kiseki HQ had the first time he set foot on it-a commanding aura that spoke of power.

Yamazaki shoved him from behind, prompting him forward. Akashi shot him a piercing glare. Hostage or not, he had to show these ruffians exactly who they were dealing with. To his satisfaction, Yamazaki paled a little before jabbing the gun at his back. Right. Akashi was the weaponless one here. He should be the one scared of them. (Akashi almost laughed at that thought.)

He had to give Kirisaki Daiichi points for location. Their base was located at the quieter part of Kanagawa. Hardly any vehicles were on the road and the few people present at the site paid no attention to the suited men heading for an ordinary building. To an outsider's point of view, they were just a group of employees heading together for work.

They entered the building and Akashi instantly knew something was off. The lobby was spotless, the tiles shined, the furniture was brand new and the flowers in the vases looked as if they came directly form the florist minutes ago. No sound was heard except for the whirring of the small CCTV camera on one corner of the ceiling.

Everything looked clean. _Too_ clean. It was like nobody inhabited the place at all. It was just an empty building set in the middle of nowhere.

"It's quiet, right?" It was Seto, the one with the forehead mole, who spoke. "Kirisaki Daiichi is smaller compared to Kiseki, but what we lack in numbers we make up in skill. A large number of deadweights has nothing on a selected group of individuals."

"We were chosen based on our talents," Furuhashi added. He was the one with the dull eyes. "Hanamiya is strict when it comes to picking members. If you don't meet his standards you don't stand a chance. Even if you somehow make it to the family once you fail even _one _mission, you're removed from the 'spider's web'."

Akashi's eyes landed on the lone camera in the corner. He could almost imagine Hanamiya on the other side, watching him with a smug, little smirk on his face at the success of capturing the opponent's king.

Akashi pressed his fingers to his palm, keeping his emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to reach out through that camera, grab Hanamiya by the neck and force Kuroko's location out of him. He wanted to do it so badly, but he knew he had a role to play, and now was not the time to act out of the script.

So with a small intake of breath to calm himself down, he followed his captors to the room where he would soon meet this Hanamiya Makoto.

* * *

Nijimura looked at the main screen of the control room. A map was displayed on it with a blinking red dot that signaled Akashi's location. The tracker was previously placed on Akashi's phone, but since that was literally swimming with the fishes it was fortunate that he placed a tracker on the knife he had given Akashi.

"Do we have a live feed of the location?" he asked Momoi.

Momoi displayed four different camera angles that showed Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. It was unimpressive and small for a mafia family of their caliber, however it didn't catch unwanted attention. No one would ever suspect that the building would hold a dangerous crime syndicate.

Nijimura saw something on the corner of one camera. "Zoom in to that spot over there."

The camera's shot was grainy, but there was no mistaking the car parked directly across Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. It was the same one Himuro and Murasakibara saw took Akashi.

"Transmit the address to the team and get me a blueprint of that building."

Himuro's PDA beeped with an incoming message from HQ. He looked at it and saw the coordinates for Akashi's location.

"They found him. Atsushi, turn left at the next intersection."

Mutasakibara maneuvered the van per instruction and signaled for the SUV to follow them. The SUV contained the rest of the team with Takao as the driver, Midorima in the passenger seat and Aomine and Kagami were cramped together at the back.

Takao looked at the map displayed on the small screen of the car's dashboard. They were nearing Akashi's location. Only a few more minutes and they'll be right behind Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. He looked to his aide where Midorima was looking outside the SUV's tinted windows.

"You alright, Shin-chan?"

"Hm?" Midorima briefly glanced at him. "I'm fine," he said before looking back outside.

Takao returned his attention back to the road and the taillights of the vehicle in front of him. Midorima had been acting weird since they left the center, weird in the sense that when he looked at Takao he'd get this deep, calculating look on his face like he was waiting for Takao to do _something_. What that something was Takao didn't know.

But now was not the time to figure it out. They have a rescue mission to take care of.

The two cars came to a stop in the alley behind Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. Midorima and Takao got out first and scanned the surroundings.

"All clear," they announced.

The rest of the team tumbled out of the cars and huddled around Himuro and the computers, blueprints appeared on the screen with a red dot blinking on it.

"This is a blueprint of Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. As you can see here Akashi is currently at the top floor." Himuro pointed at the fifth level of the building's blueprints where the red dot was placed.

Nijimura's voice crackled through their earpieces," _Listen up. Here's our plan. Kasamatsu, Kise, Aomine and Kagami, proceed to the top floor to extract Akashi. Use any means necessary just get him out of there. Meanwhile, Himuro, Murasakibara, Takao and Midorima, you four find Kirisaki Daiichi's control room. Himuro, hack their system and find out where they're keeping Kuroko. Does everyone understand the plan?"_

"Are we enough to take down Kirisaki Daiichi?" Takao asked," There's only eight of us and who knows how many of them."

_"I already sent a support team after you. Hyuuga and his team will arrive in a few minutes."_

"Hyuuga?" Kagami asked. He and Kuroko used to belong in the same sub-family as Hyuuga before they got moved to the main family.

_"Hyuuga has a score to settle with Kirisaki Daiichi. That's all you need to know."_ There was some history underneath there, but no one questioned any further_. "Just sit tight' keep your guard up and wait for them to arrive."_

"Nijimuracchi, shouldn't we move in now?" Kise suggested. "The longer we stay here, the longer Akashicchi will be in their hands."

_"Kise, I know you're worried. I bet all of you are. Heck, I'm worried too, but we don't know what's waiting for us the moment we enter that building. It's better to be safe than sorry. Plus," _there was a hint of amusement in Nijimura's voice_," This is Akashi we're talking about here. Kirisaki Daiichi would think twice before doing anything to him."_

That alleviated everyone's concerns, part of it anyway.

"Okay, stay put until Hyuuga and his team-"

**_BANG!_**

* * *

There was something unsettling about Hanamiya. It was like that poem he read about the spider tricking the fly into coming to his web. Only in this case it was Akashi who was the fly.

"Akashi Seijuuro," his voice was silky and confident with a mocking tone to it. Akashi hated it. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Hanamiya extended a hand out, but Akashi barely glanced at it, choosing instead to look at his eyes. They were black in color and possessed a certain spark which reminded Akashi of Imayoshi Shoichi, one of their data analysts and an all-around creep.

Hanamiya clicked his tongue, slightly annoyed at the disrespect.

"_Good_," Akashi thought to himself. "I'm not here for pleasantries, Hanamiya. I'm here to take back what rightfully belongs to Kiseki."

"Impatient one, are we?" Hanamiya gestured to one end of the conference table. "Please take a seat first."

Akashi had been taken to a conference room at the top floor of Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. It had a floor to ceiling window on one side where Hanamiya stood, the light giving an unfitting glow to the man. He sat down with his back turned to the window and Akashi wondered how much force it was going to take to break the window when you throw a person out of it. He didn't realize he was spacing out until Hanamiya cleared his throat. Akashi held back a smirk. Hanamiya had no idea the redhead was planning his murder just now.

He noticed that there were only two chairs at the table. One for him and one for Hanamiya. The other four remained standing. Seto was now the one pointing the gun at him. Furuhasi and Yamazaki stood guard by Hanamiya. Hara walked over to the windows and popped a stick of gum in his mouth.

Akashi sat across Hanamiya who placed a cheek on his palm, observing Akashi thoughtfully. He calmly stared back, making his own observations. Most people would have fainted from the sheer intensity of Akashi's gaze, but Hanamiya remained unfazed, he even looked amused.

"I've never seen a person with heterochromia before. I've seen pictures of course, but seeing it in person," Hanamiya leaned forward, linking his fingers and placing his chin upon them," It's..._fascinating_. Is this the Emperor Eye ability I've heard about from Haizaki Shougo?"

Akashi scowled. Of course. Leave it to Haizaki to expose his ability to Kirisaki Daiichi. Akashi hated that term. _Emperor Eye. _The name was coined in by another mafia family who believed that Kiseki can see the future which was why they were always able to counter any attack against them. Many have tried to take down Kiseki and so far none of them had been successful. The secret behind this so-called foresight lied in the Miracle System developed by Aida Kagetora. It held everything they needed to know about other mafia families-their history, their members, strengths, weaknesses, etc. Can it see the future? No. Akashi merely analyzed the data, along with Riko and Momoi and built their plans from there.

In short, there was no Emperor Eye ability. It was only the Miracle System and a group of excellent strategists.

Hanamiya was still looking at Akashi, awaiting an answer.

"I apologize, but I cannot answer that question," Akashi spoke levelly, barely masking the hatred in his voice.

The corner of Hanamiya's lips twitched and his eyes flickered momentarily at Seto. It was a small and easy to miss movement, but Seto got the message loud and clear. He turned off the safety of the gun and pulled the trigger.

**_BANG!_**

* * *

**_BANG!_**

There was no mistaking it.

A gunshot.

The team immediately crouched and took cover, hands reaching for their weapons.

"Shit! Where'd that shot come from?" Nijimura cursed when he heard the shot through the earpiece, so did Riko and Momoi who pulled up the camera footage of the Kirisaki Daiichi HQ. They zoomed in and saw one of the windows cracked from where the bullet exited.

"The shot came from the top floor!" they announced, panicked.

Nijimura felt a wave of concern wash over him. It wasn't part of the plan, but he wasn't taking any chances.

_"Change of plans. Go inside now! Find Akashi and Kuroko ASAP. Failure is not an option. Are we clear?"_

"Yes sir!" Multiple voices shouted at once.

"Riko, call Hyuuga and the support team. Tell them to step on it."

"Of course."

Nijimura focused his attention on the live feed of the building. He'd never imagine Akashi as someone who'd easily get hurt, which only made his concern increase tenfold.

* * *

_**BANG!**_

Akashi stared in slight shock as Seto lowered the gun from where he had aimed it at the window and fired the shot. The other members of Kirisaki Daiichi were unfazed by the sudden action, in fact it seemed like they were expecting it.

"I don't think you understand the situation, Akashi. You're in _my_ territory, under _my_ rules. I will get those answers from you one way or another. Even if it means adding more players to the field. Your team managed to track you down, didn't they?"

Akashi's scowl deepened. So that gunshot from earlier was just to draw his team inside earlier than planned.

"I'll take that as a yes," Hanamiya glanced at his members. "Hara, Seto, Yamazaki, Furuhashi, go to your stations. Give the Kiseki a warm welcome."

Three of them nodded and left the room. Seto remained, gun pointed at Akashi.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Hanamiya?" he asked.

Hanamiya frowned at him. "Do you not trust me, Seto?"

Seto backtracked. "I-it's not that, boss! It's _him_ I don't trust."

Hanamiya looked at Akashi and gave him a smirk. "I can handle him just fine. We're gonna have a nice chat. Just the two of us. Now leave."

Seto fixed Akashi one last look before handing the gun over to Hanamiya and exiting the room.

"I think you should start talking Akashi." Hanamiya fiddled the gun in his hands. "Next time it would be you instead of the window."

**And done! Now if you'll excuse me I have some sad songs I need to listen to. Bai bai minna! **

**In the next chapter, Kiseki enters Kirisaki Daiichi HQ, unaware that Hanamiya has already laid down the first spider web. Akashi sees a difficult obstacle ahead of them and races against the clock to help his team. And what does Hanamiya really want from them? Tune in next chapter!**

**Next chapter...**

**Chapter 6: Infiltrate**


End file.
